Parent's Evening
by Team-Jazz
Summary: The Dursley's are invited to Harry's parent's evening with a little shove from Dumbledore. Madness Ensues.


**Had this idea while on holiday with no computer. Nightmare! Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**This is set at the end of the fifth book, after the battle of the department if mysteries.**

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Owl Post_

Vernon Dursley sat reading the paper, grumbling. The recent report that taxes would be increasing had rattled him and he kept muttering about his "money being stolen". Dudley was quite oblivious to this, his beady little eyes boring a whole into the television screen as he stuffed his face with crisps. Aunt Petunia was ironing a blouse. For the third time. Finally satisfied that all of the creases were out, she started on the next one. So all in all, it was an ordinary day in the Dursley house hold.

That was until the owl came. The knocking could be heard over the television and everyone (apart from Dudley who was still staring at the screen) looked around for the source of the noise.

"RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon cried, his face already a deep shade of purple. He stood up and waddled over to the window, letting it in with a grumble.

The owl dropped the letter it was holding and flew back out the window. Dudley finally realised something was going on and turned away from the screen. aunt Petunia picked up the letter and opened it gingerly as if it might bite. She read it over and gave a tiny squeak, looking as if she might feint.

"What is it? What does it say?" Uncle Vernon's moustache wobbled dangerously. She handed him the letter.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley_

_As your nephew is now proceeding into his sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we would like to invite you to a parents evening on the last Thursday of Term.  
This evening is especially important as all students must make a subject choice now that they have sat their O. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).  
I look forward to seeing you_

_Your's sincerely _

_Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Head-Mistress_

Vernon's face grew, if possible, more beet-root as a strange gurgling sound came from his mouth. He finally was in a fit state to talk five minutes later.

"Who is this McGonagall woman anyway?! We are _not_going! That place is full of...of _them_!" He thundered

Aunt Petunia however, looking terrified shook her head. In her hand, she held a piece of parchment that had fallen out of the envelope. Dudley, peeking over his mother's shoulder could make out a small note in a thin flowing script.

"We have to Vernon. _He's_ written! That Dumbledore man!" She whimpered, waving the note.

And that settled it. The Dursley's were going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke from a most unsettling dream. He was being chased down the halls of Hogwarts by his massive brute of a cousin, Dudley. Sitting up, he smiled, thankful that Dudley could never reach him here. But his smile didn't last long, the events of the past week crushing down on him.

_It's my fault_

That one thought had circled his head since Sirius' death, and even a meeting with Dumbledore, where the events of the last year had been explained and his anger released, could move that thought. With a sigh, he got changed and headed downstairs, hoping that an early morning walk would clear his mind. He reached the common room, avoiding looking at the fireplace where his Godfather's head had often appeared in times of need, and exited the portrait-hole. The fat lady was snoring softly, murmuring in her sleep and grunted as the portrait-hole shut again.

Half an hour later he was joined by Ron and Hermione at the breakfast table, both of whom seemed oddly excited.

"Have you heard?" Hermione asked

"Heard what?" Harry yawned back

"There's to be a parents evening at tomorrow, everyone's coming"

"I haven't got any to come remember?" He told her bitterly, but felt guilty after seeing the look on her face.

"Potter!" He jumped as McGonagall shouted him "I thought you ought to know, your Aunt and Uncle will be arriving on Thursday"

Harry's dream suddenly filled his head. It looked like Dudley would be joining him after-all.

* * *

**Woo! Please tell me what you think, I don't want to keep going if you all think it's a daft idea :P**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
